The Jeon's Family
by KwonLisA
Summary: Misi Jeon Jung Aa untuk mencari Namdongsaengnya yang sudah lama hilang bukanlah Misi yg terbilang mudah, ikuti kisah selanjutnya


Author:KwonLisA

Cast:

Choi Seung Cheol

Jeon Jung Aa - ( OC )

Kwon soon Young

Jeon Won Woo

Choi Seung Aa - ( Seung Cheol x Jung Aa Daughter )

Jungkook BTS - Jeon Jung Kook ( Long Lost Brother )

Raina - Oh Hye Rin

Other Cast:

SEVENTEEN Member's

Find By Yourself XD

Rating:Rated T

Lenght:Chaptered

Genre:Don't Know,But well, A little sad and Hurt Story *Peace*,Maybe a Happy Ending Or Sad Ending Actually it a happy Love storyy

Summary:

Miannnnnhaeeeeee Yooooooo Ngak ada summaryyyyy nya di siniiii kekekekek,semoga hari anda indahhh,*Peace bareng Seung cheollll*

Sorry Bad Summary XD

"Ak-Aku tidak boleh hanya begini Eomma,Aku harus mencari kerja,Walau apapun,Asalkan aku bekerja!"Jung Aa menatap Eommanya memohon,

"Tap-Tapi Jung Aa,bagaimana dengan Seung Aa?"

"Aku akan membawanya bersamaku,"

"Appa Dimana,Eomma?"Yeoja Kecil dan manis itu menatap Eommanya dalam,

"Kau mirip seperti Appamu Seung Aa,Sangat Mirip,Dan Eomma sangat merindui Appamu,"Jung Aa lantas memeluk Putri Kecilnya,menatap Mata bulat milik Seung Aa,Yang Ia peroleh dari Appanya,

"Kita akan Ke Seoul,Seung Aa.."

"Halmeonineun?"

"Eomma?Apa Eomma mau Ikut Ke Seoul?"

"Eomma mau sekali ke Seoul,Tapi Jung Aa,,Bagaimana dengan Rumah Kita?" menatap Anaknya dalam

"Uhh,"

"Eomma harus tinggal disini,"

"Tap-Tapi.."

"Tiada tapi-tapi Jung Aa,"

3 Years Later

Jung Aa's Pov

Memulakan Hidup yang Baru bukanlah Mudah bagiku dan Juga Seung Aa..Ehh maaf,Aku belum memperkenalkan Diriku..

 _Annyeong_ ,Namaku Jeon Jung Aa,Aku berusia _duapuluhtujuh_ tahun,Aku merupakan Pemilik kepada sebuah Toko kecil di Ibukota,Aku merupakan Seorang Juruteknik,Aku ahli dalam urusan membaiki segala peralatan elektronik,terutamanya komputer..Aku memperoleh pendidikan Di _University Of Oxford_ ,Terimakasih kepada Ayahku,yang aku tidak pernah tau kewujudannya,sehingga sekarang..Aku merindukan Adikku,yang juga aku ngak tau siapa namanya,umur dan wajahnya..Tampankah dia?

Oke,meningan tamatkan soal keluarga..Jadi sekarang Aku bekerja sendiri..Aku tidak mampu mau mengupah orang lain,,Aku bermula sebagai pembantu kedai pakaian di sebuah Toko beli-belah di Seoul yg Cukup terkenal,,Aku mengumpulkan seberapa banyak modal untuk memulakan kerjayaku..Dan yah,disinilah aku sekarang,Pendapatanku sebulan mencecah 10 000$ jadi tiada masalah bagiku untuk menyiapkan Seung Aa kesekolah pilihannya,Ahh dan perkenalkan,Choi Seung Aa,Putriku,Ia berusia delapan tahun sekarang,dan Dia bangga ada Eomma yg bekerja sebagai Juruteknik di sebuah Toko kecil di Ibukota..Oke,Sampai disini aja ceritanya..sehingga berjumpa lagi!

Jung Aa's Pov End

Author Pov

Jung Aa memulakan Harinya seperti biasa,Bangun,menyiapkan putrinya kesekolah dan Bam!

Kembali bekerja seperti biasa,

 _~Ting~~Ting~_

bunyi bell pintu itu tidak menganggu konsentrasinya,Ia terus membaiki Komputer di hadapan,

"Ne,Selamat Datang Ke Toko Membaiki Jeon!~"Jung Aa meneruskan Pekerjaannya,Itu memberikan peluang kpd Namja Bermata bulat itu untuk meneliti seluruh isi Toko,termasuk Jung Aa sendiri,

"Permisi?"Namja itu terus mendekat ke arah Jung Aa,Meneliti Wajah Jung Aa,seakan sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan sosok Jung Aa..

Mungkin?

Jung Aa menghentikan kegiatannya,Saat mendengar Suara yang Ia Sangat Rindui,Ia tidak sempat menatap wajah Namja itu saat...

 _~Ting~~Ting~_

" _Eomma_!"Seung Aa berlari laju ke arah belakang kaunter,Ia sempat memandang _Namja_ itu,

"Siapa Namja itu Eomma?"Ucap Seung Aa seraya meletakkan Tasnya di atas meja kecil,

".."Jung Aa tidak menjawab sebaliknya langsung memeluk sosok Namja dihadapannya,

"Oppa..Aku..hiks..hiks..merindukanmu..hiks.."Namja itu tidak membantah..

sebaliknya mengeratkan pelukannya

"Oppa Juga merindukanmu Jung Aa.."Namja misteri itu tersenyum indah,

ada bulir-bulir kecil air mata keluar dari mata indah dan bulatnya..

" _Eomma_?Siapa _Namja_ ini?"Seung Aa semakin penasaran.

Siapa sih _Namja_ yang dipeluk oleh _Eomma_ nya?

Mengapa Eommanya memeluk namja itu?

"Ini Choco?"Namja itu melepaskan pelukannya,

menyeka air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi _Chubby_ Jung Aa

"Ne, _Our Princess_ Oppa,"Jung Aa tersenyum singkat,

ada manik bahagia di wajahnya

Namja itu langsung tersenyum lebar,ia membungkuk,Ia mengenggam erat jari-jemari kecil Seung Aa,

" _Hye Princess,What's Your Name_?"Namja itu tersenyum lagi

"Namaku .AA.. _Bangapseumnida_.."Seung Aa menunduk sopan, _Namja_ itu ikut tersenyum

"Seung Aa-ie apa kau ingin tau namanya?"Ucapan Jung Aa mendapat anggukan mantap dari Seung Aa,

"Namaku.. .CHEOL.."Namja itu mengenalkan dirinya,

"Kok nama _Ahjusshi_ sama seperti Seung Aa? _Eomma_?"Seung Aa terlihat bingung

" _Ahjusshi_ ini,Ialah Appamu Seung Aa..Bukankah appamu tampan?"Jung Aa segera tersenyum bahagia,

" _Annyeong~_ Princess,,"Seung cheol segera tersenyum indah

" _Appa?Appa!_ "Seung Aa langsung memeluk sosok kekar Seung Cheol

,Seung Cheol terkedu,Ahh,Ini rasanya dipeluk oleh Anak sendiri..

Rasanya begitu nyaman,tapi ada satu yang kurang..

" _Chagiya_!Ayo kesini,"Seungcheol lantas menarik lengan kurus Jung Aa

" _Oppa~_ "Jung Aa berucap pelan,tapi tetap aja suaranya didengar,

"Hurm?"Seung Cheol tidak pernah tersenyum begitu lebar selama delapan tahun di Seoul

"Appa harus kembali ke rumah sakit,Ada satu urusan yang harus diselesaikan,Seung Aa.."  
Seung Cheol menatap Jam Perak edisi terhad ditangannya pelan,  
Ia baru sadar yg dia telah terlalu lama berada dekat Seung Aa Hari ini,Dan ini sudah jam tujuh p.m..  
Ia ada pasien yang harus di rawat di rumah sakit jam sembilan p.m.

"Rumah sakit?Apa kau sakit Oppa?Dimana?Bagaimana?Kenapa?"  
Jung Aa terus terlihat panik entah kenapa Yeoja itu berkelakuan seperti itu,

"Tidak,Tidak Jung Aa,Oppa bekerja sebagai Dokter,Dokter Choi Seung Cheol yang Tampan! Peace.."  
Omo,Jung Aa terlihat bahagia,Mungkin kerana sudah lama ia tidak mendengar omongan kosong Seung Cheol,Ia tersenyum hangat

"Eoh~Rumah Sakit yg mana Yah?"Jung Aa mengemaskan segala benda kecil di atas mejanya yang terlihat begitu...Berantakan

"International Seoul Hospital,Jgn lupa melawat yahh?"Seung Cheol segera beranjak,

"Eum~Aratsoyo~"Jung Aa terlihat manis dengan Rambut cokelat terang separa punggung  
,Ia terlihat begitu cantik,Seung Cheol yg berniat ingin beranjak pergi ke Rumah Sakit  
akhirnya mematung di sisi Seung Aa yang sedang tertidur pulas,

"Hei,Nyonya Choi~"Seung Cheol melangkah pelan ke arah kaunter

"Ne?"

 _~Cup~_

Smirk Ngak Jelas Seung Cheol berhasil membuat Jung Aa merona  
,Bibir Kissable merah alami Jung Aa yg sudah lama ia tidak Jamah,Seung Cheol menginginkannya lagi

"Nombor Ponselmu berapa yah?"

"Sini,Ponselmu,Biar aku yg menulisnya Tuan Choi yg Tampan~"Seung Cheol terkekeh geli,ia sudah lama tidak mendengar  
kata-kata manis seperti itu dari bibir Jung Aa

"Cha,,ehh?"Jung Aa menatap layar ponsel Seung Cheol ngak percaya

"Wae?"Seung Cheol semakin mendekat,

"Kau masih menyimpannya Oppa?"Ia menatap layar ponsel Seung Cheol,  
foto penghiasnya adalah  
dimana Seung Cheol sedang mengendong Seung Aa  
sambil tersenyum bahagia dan menatap Seung Aa Gemas,  
sebaliknya Jung Aa sedang mengecup pipi Seung Cheol,

"Geureom,Namja mana di dunia ini akan melupakan Keluarga.."Seung Cheol segera tersenyum,

"Komawo Oppa,Kerna masih mengingati Kami berdua,"

"Komawo kembali kerna masih mengingati Oppa,Jeon Jung Aa.."

International Seoul Hospital

" ,Anda kelihatan begitu bersemangat yah malam ini,Apa ada sesuatu yang Baik Berlaku?"  
meneguk Coffeenya pelan,

Seung Cheol masih tersenyum tidak jelas,Ia memakai jas,memakai Kad Pengenalan dan Tidak lupa juga Stereoskopnya..

"Ia hanya Argh,Aku tidak dapat mengungkap perasaan ini ..Rasanya ia terlalu singkat.."  
Seung Cheol segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari karung jas

"Mereka,Aku dapat berjumpa dengan Mereka hari ini,Setelah delapan tahun disini,"  
Seung Cheol masih tersenyum ngak jelas

"Oh~Sumber Energimu?"  
menatap lekat-lekat wajah Yeoja yg ada di layar ponsel milik Seung Cheol

"Ne,Tepat sekali~"

"Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah masuk jam delapan empatpuluh lima p.m. sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap sekarang.."  
segera meletakkan cangkir berisi Coffee di atas meja kerjanya,

"Ehh Iya.."Seung Cheol ikut bersiap,Ia berharap Operasi Malam ini berjalan seperti biasa,Lancar dan tenang..

 **TBC**

 **Peace* Heiii Readerdeul!Aku kembali lagi dengan Karya baru!Tapi kali ini ada sedikit kelainan kerna aku Menggunakan peran utamanya .CHEOL!~ Bukan Hoshi seperti biasanya kekehh,,Mungkin kerna aku masih marah ama Si Hoshi,Kerna Curangg..Ahahaaahhh Mohon Reviewsnya..Komawo!~**

 **CREATED By:**

 _KwonLisA_


End file.
